1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic communication management and, more specifically, to integrating and searching electronic communications received from multiple communication platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several decades, numerous communications technologies have become commonplace. This includes the Internet, which provides personalized web sites, weblogs, and the like, to electronic mail, which has migrated from conventional Internet clients such as personal computers, over to cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and dedicated wireless electronic mail clients. Other technologies such as facsimiles, voice mail, Short Messaging Service (“SMS”) and the like are also commonplace. In general, each new medium provides a separate communication channel with its own underlying technology.
Two persons connected socially and/or professionally may communicate with each other via different mechanisms such as text messages via smart phone, instant messages, email and in-mail, i.e., messaging embedded within social and professional network platforms. Since this communication happens via multiple channels, it makes it difficult for an end user or some other entity to look back at two-party or three-party communications historically for search, analytics, etc.